PONY.MOV
The PONY.MOV series is the collective name for a series of videos created by Max Gilardi, aka Hotdiggedydemon, and released on his YouTube account of the same name. The episodes are loose interpretations of the characterizations of each of the main ponies of . Plot, dialogue and animation style are intentionally reminiscent of 1990s cult classic Ren and Stimpy. The first episode was originally released as a one-off. A second short was uploaded to YouTube on December 7th, 2011, with the promise of more to come centering on the other main characters. They are written and animated by Max Gilardi. With the exception of Twilight Sparkle, all the main characters are voiced by men. Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's voice actress in the show, Ashleigh Ball, called the series "really twisted and pretty cool" in an interview with Everfree Radio. Episodes APPLE.MOV APPLE.MOV is a cartoon short featuring Applejack, who enjoys eating apples. Twilight comes by and tell Applejack that Applejack can't eat all apples in the barrel. Applejack insists that she sure can eat all apples and eats a whole bunch of them. Applejack experience a psychedelic trip in her mind as she suffers a seizure. The characters are voiced by Max Gilardi, Arin Hanson, and Kira Buckland. DRESS.MOV This video is based on Rarity. As a very large Discord is destroying Ponyville, Twilight begins to search for the Elements of Harmony. When she goes to ask Rarity if she's seen them, she discovers that the fashionista pony owns a sweatshop with illegal immigrant Mexicans, and that is how she makes all her garments. In the end, the Mexicans end up revolting against her. SHED.MOV This video is based on Fluttershy. In it, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike enter Fluttershy's shed, and discover that Fluttershy has an odd habit: she kills animals/ponies, and uses their skin/guts to decorate her shed. She discovers them, and while Pinkie and Spike get away, she kills Rainbow Dash, and is locked up in a mental institution. MAGIC.MOV This video is based on Twilight Sparkle. In it, she attempts to resurrect Rainbow Dash, so that the Elements of Harmony can be used to stop Discord, but first, she resurrects a monster that begins to help Discord destroy Ponyville, then she builds a robot, the R-Dash 5000, that also begins to help destroy Ponyville, and finally, she attempts to bring Rainbow Dash back to life using lightning, but fails. PARTY.MOV The fifth episode will center around Pinkie Pie. SPIKE.MOV This video is an April Fools' Day joke. In it, Paco shows up as Spike attempts to play with a Tech Deck skateboard, but fails to. In the end, "Spike" pulls off "his" mask, revealing that "he" is actually June, a character from Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!, another (now ended) series created by Gilardi. Derivative works The song Crush Kill Destroy Swag by General Mumble takes its title from the "catchphrase" of robot Rainbow Dash in "MAGIC.MOV" and uses samples from the same episode. References External links *Max Gilardi's "hotdiggedydemon" YouTube account *Max Gilardi's Tumblr account *Max Gilardi's Twitter account *Max Gilardi's official website Category:Fanmade videos Category:The PONY.MOV series